In some implementations of existing luffa (or loofah) sponge brushes, a luffa or a part thereof is attached to a thick, long handle. In use, the luffa may rip from the handle. In other implementations of existing luffa sponge brushes, the brush is fabricated by cutting a thin layer of luffa and attaching the layer of luffa to a fabric. These brushes have a short duration because of the thin layer of luffa.